Tough Love
by BrittyBrat55
Summary: Harry and Ginny are at a party one night and Ginny isn't acting exactly..appropriate. How will Harry punish this fiery redhead?


"You're such a bastard Harry!" Ginny yelled loudly as she slammed the door in his face. Harry stormed in their apartment angrily and shouted back.

"Oh _I'm_ the bastard? I'd rather be a bastard than a slut like you!" He shouted back.

In case you haven't noticed we've come across a scene where the famous boy-who-lived Harry Potter and his fiery and beautiful girlfriend Ginny Weasley were having one of their _little_ fights. They've been together for 2 years ever since Voldemort had been killed and they decided to move in together...much to Ron's dislike. And they had just gotten back from a party with all their old friends from Hogwarts.

"How dare you call me a slut!" Ginny spat.

"Well gee Ginerva, could have fooled me! Flirting! With Malfoy of all people!" Harry shouted furiously.

"You know I hate that name! And I wasn't flirting! Why would you think such a thing?" Ginny asked with a red face almost as red as her hair.

"Cause he had his arm around you and you two were laughing. Probably fucking him I bet." Harry said smugly.

Ginny stared with her mouth wide with disbelief. "If you must know we were catching up from Hogwarts! And the only guy I'm fucking is this arrogant, jealous git standing right in front of me!" Ginny said and raised her hand to slap Harry. He then grabbed her wrist before she could touch him.

"And it better stay that way." He said with a hint of lust in his voice. Ginny looked into his eyes and noticed how they went from a soft emerald to a dark and intense green that only got that way when he wanted something...her. Harry forcefully put his lips onto Ginny's and pinned her up against the wall. Then he moved his free hand under the dress she was wearing and found she was wearing no knickers which made Harry angrier and turned on. "Really Ginerva, no knickers?"

Ginny smirked evilly and grinded her pussy against his hand. "Well you did say I was a slut remember?" she said and the next thing Harry knew Ginny kneed him in the stomach and ran to their bedroom.

"Omph! Ginny!" Harry yelled in pain and chased after her. "Ginny you're gonna pay for that."

"Oh yeah Potter?" Ginny said teasingly. "How?"

"You _really_ want to know?" Harry asked. Ginny raised her eyebrow challenging him and just then Harry forced Ginny to her knees and he started unbuckling his belt and right in front of Ginny's face was Harry's hard 9in cock.

"And...what do I do with this?" Ginny said acting stupid. She resisted the urge to plunge her mouth around his cock and suck him dry.

"You suck it like a good girl and maybe, just maybe, I'll let you cum tonight." He said smirking making Ginny roll her eyes. So she started slow at first but couldn't control herself and sucked hard and fast. Harry moaned and bucked his hips into Ginny's mouth and came right in her mouth. He panted in pleasure and pulled up his boxers.

"So now what? I made you cum so...?" Ginny asked with desire.

Harry shrugged and he pulled off his shirt and sat on their bed. "Go to sleep?"

"Oh bloody hell Harry!" Ginny then pounced on Harry's waist and passionately kissed him. Harry kissed back eagerly and bit her lip forcing her mouth open to force his tongue in. Ginny moaned and Harry could feel her getting wet since she wasn't wearing any knickers. "Harry I want you in me!" she groaned.

"How bad do you want it Ginny?" he asked smirking while rubbing her soaked pussy.

"H-H-Harry pl-please!"

And with that Harry waved his wand to make them both completely naked. He rolled Ginny below him and stopped before he reached her entrance. Before they did it Ginny went to put a silent spell over the apartment but Harry stopped her.

"No Gin, I want to hear every little thing that comes out of that pretty mouth of yours."

Before Ginny could say a word Harry thrust himself into Ginny making her scream. "Fuck Harry!" Harry smiled to himself and fucked her harder almost causing bruises. Ginny was in heaven having orgasm after orgasm close to possibly going unconcious.

"Harry fuck me harder! Ahh! Mmmmmm!" She cried out in pleasure and clawed his back. Harry groaned and watched as blood rolled down his back.

"G-Ginny..I'm gonna c-cum!" Harry panted.

"Do it Harry!"

"GINNY!"

"HARRY!" They both screamed as they reached their climaxes. They laid in silence for a while until a knock on the door interrupted them. Harry put on his boxers and his shirt quickly and went to the door to see Ron and Hermione there.

"Mate you ok? You and my sis were arguing at the party." Ron said.

"Harry your back! It's bleeding!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Guys! I'm fine, Ginny's fine. We're ok."

"Then why are you bleeding? And where _is_ Ginny?" Hermione asked stubbornly.

"Hermione it's just a scratch and Ginny's sleeping...tired...uhh from the party." He lied hoping they wouldn't find his appearance and heavy breathing as a hint of what they were doing. Hermione looked at him suspiciously and then blushed realizing exactly what they were doing.

"Well ok mate. As long as you two are alright. We'll see you guys later." Ron said as they left. Harry sighed in relief thankful Ron wasn't that smart and went back to Ginny who was laying on the bed beautifully.

"Harry I have to tell you something." Ginny said sadly. "I didn't mean any of those things I said before."

"Neither did I Ginny..I-I love you so much."

"And I love you too Harry." She said as she kissed him. "Even if you are an arrogant, jealous git."

Harry chuckled. "Same to you, you little slut."

"But I'm _your_ little slut." Ginny said with a giggle.


End file.
